His Eyes
by Kimiko Mizu
Summary: Story about my character, Lily, and her rival, Henry Wong. Story contains minor profanity and serious rape on a woman, not a tamer. LilyxHenry and RikaxRyo. Work in PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

Title: His Eyes  
Author: Kimiko Mizu  
  
  
"Palmon!! I'm home!" shouted 13 year old Lily Akiyama as she walked into her three story white house in West Shinjuku. "LILY!!" shouted Palmon, swinging down from the ceiling and jumping onto her tamer.   
  
"Hey, come on! Knock it off!" Lily laughed. "At least let me take my jacket off!" "Alright!" exclaimed a very perky Palmon. "What did you have in your coffee this morning?" asked Lily, sliding off her jacket and hanging it on the back of a chair.   
  
"I didn't have coffee this morning!" cried Palmon. "I had water with eighteen cubes of sugar! That's all!"  
  
"Oy......" replied Lily, falling over.   
  
"But here!" said Palmon seriously, holding out a magazine article. "Look!!" Lily blinked curiously and took the article from her digimon's hand. "What is it...?"  
  
"A CONTEST!!!! FOR SINGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Palmon at the top of her digi-lungs.   
  
"Oh...my....GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"  
  
Palmon knew better than anybody how much Lily wanted to be a singer. "Yea! You have to be within the ages of 13 and 18, so you're perfect!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Lily grabbed and hugged her best friend. "THANKS, PALMON! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!"  
  
"No need for thanks! Just pay me back with food!" exclaimed the plant-like digimon. Lily laughed. "Wait'll I tell Ryo and the others about this!"  
  
"Hey, wait!" cried Palmon. "I think you're gonna end up telling Henry first." "WHAT? Excuse me, but did you just mention the name of the 'O-Evil-One' in front of me?"  
  
"You're baby-sitting his sister tonight, remember!" exclaimed Palmon.   
  
"Oh yeah." x.x  
  
"Dang....why can't he baby-sit his own sister?!" Lily jumped onto her living room couch. "I thought you liked Susie," said Palmon. "You were so ticked off when Henry looked like he was going to slap her when we were back in the Digital World."   
  
"I DO like her, but I don't understand why His Evilness can't watch her himself." "Maybe he's got a date or something....." replied Palmon, happily munching on a cookie.   
  
"HAH!" scoffed Lily, sitting up. "Then that is one very UNLUCKY girl! Maybe I ought to give her a forewarning before she leaves with him...." "Well, if you really think he's THAT bad Lily, I'll go with you."   
  
"Thanks, Palmon. I think I may need you, not just because of him. But because of how hyper Susie gets." "No problem-o!" winked Palmon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DING-DONG!!  
  
Lily rang the doorbell of the Wong Household. In her backpack slung over her shoulder, the "flower" petals on Palmon's head stuck out.   
  
Henry's mother opened the door and poked her head out. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Wong, I'm Lily, the baby-sitter you arranged for Susie." Lily held out her hand.   
  
"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Wong shook hands. "You're early, but please, come in."  
  
"Thank you," replied Lily as she stepped in, glancing around at the house. "Your house is so nice," she added.   
  
"That's because I recently cleaned. Sooner or later my kids will mess it all up again. Lily was giggling as Susie suddenly came from nowhere and jumped on her.   
  
"WILY!" she cried. [Lily] "YOU'RE HERE!" "Whoa!! Calm down, Susie!" Lily exclaimed, setting the hyper girl down. "Give me some room to breathe."  
  
Janyu [SP?] suddenly ran into the room, grabbing a jacket and putting it on. "Honey, we have to go! We'll be late for the dinner!"  
  
"Oh my! You're right!" exclaimed Mrs. Wong, grabbing her own coat. "Henry! We're leaving now!" she called.   
  
"Oh, great..." thought Lily sarcastically. "The spawn of Satan ISN'T going out? I'm stuck here with him and his hyperactive sister? Man, I'm SOO glad tomorrow is Saturday. I'm gonna need a long nap after tonight."  
  
Mrs. Wong kissed Susie good-bye and Janyu told Lily how late they would be, and they left the building.   
  
Susie spent most of the night goofing around with Palmon, as Lopmon sat on the couch, Lily on the other end. Lily held a small notebook in her hands, and wearing a pair of blue tinted sunglasses which she propped up on her head sometimes.   
  
"What are you writing?" asked Lopmon curiously, moving over to take a peek. "Well, see, I'm trying to enter this music contest, and I'm trying to think up a song to perform. It's gotta be really...special. Something that'll blow them away." said Lily.   
  
"How about your mother's cooking?" asked Palmon as a joke. "Every recipe of hers goes wrong!" "Hey!" exclaimed Lily, throwing a pillow at Palmon's head. Susie tossed another pillow back, and soon it became the first pillow fight between tamers and digimon.   
  
  
Their fun continued with an ice cream food fight, and then a game of Monopoly. Lopmon fell asleep after the ice cream, and Susie and Palmon got bored with Monopoly. So Lily sat again on the couch after tucking Susie into bed.   
  
Just when she thought the night was going pretty good, the O-EVILE-One had to appear from his room.   
  
Henry blinked as he saw Lily on his living room couch. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I'm Susie's baby-sitter for tonight. Got a problem with it?"  
  
"Yes," he thought. "No, of course not," he said. Lily looked at him for a moment, then suddenly burst into laughter. "What is so funny?!" Henry exclaimed.   
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU'RE WEARING!! HAHA!!" Lily leaned back in laughter. Henry looked himself over and blushed a deep crimson.   
  
"DAMMIT! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" he shouted, running back into his room and putting on a bathrobe.   
  
"I though you knew!!" exclaimed Lily, calming herself down. "I'M NOT STUPID ENOUGH TO WALK OUT IN FRONT OF YOU IN MY BOXERS!!" yelled Henry, walking back out.  
  
"Alright already! I'm sorry! Besides, I didn't notice it at first!" replied Lily. Henry sat down on the other end of the couch. "So....what are you doing?" he asked, peeking over to look at what she held in her hands.   
  
Lily scoffed. "That's funny, you've never had an interest in asking what I do before. Why the sudden change of heart, O-Evil-Overlord?" "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, okay? You're the only one here and awake." replied Henry.   
  
"If you MUST know, I'm entering a music contest and I need to think of a song to perform." stated Lily somewhat coldly.   
  
"Oh. That's....interesting..." said Henry, blinking a bit. "You like to sing?"   
  
"Of COURSE I like to sing! I did it most of the time with Palmon when we were in the Digital World, remember, dummy!?" She 'thwapped' him on back of his head.  
  
"Ow! Yeah, I knew that! But I didn't think you do it in front of people or anything....geez...."  
  
"Well.....now you know." she replied, putting away her notebook.   
  
Henry opened his mouth as if he were about to ask her something, but just then, his parents walked in.   
  
"Lily?" asked Mrs. Wong, flipping on a light. "Ah, there you are! Henry? I see you finally left your room. Is Susie in bed?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," replied Lily, discreetly snatching Palmon, who was on the floor and shoving the digimon into her backpack. "Out like a light."  
  
"Well, thank you, Janyu and I needed this night off," replied Mrs. Wong, pulling out some money from her purse. "Here you go, this is your payment for tonight."   
  
"But I didn't request a payment."  
  
"Nonsense! Here, take it." insisted Mrs. Wong, pressing $7.50 into Lily's palm. "I believe you've earned it."   
  
"Well....alright..." Lily reluctantly putting the money in her pocket. Janyu snuck over to Henry and whispered loudly enough for his wife and Lily to hear, "Getting on the good side with the lady, eh son?"  
  
A chorus of "DAD!" "JANYU!" and the slam of a door resounded at the same time, and everyone's head turned to see that Lily had left in a huff of anger.  
  
"What happened?" asked Janyu, clueless.  
  
Henry scoffed and returned to his room. Mrs. Wong hung up her coat and shut the door to her room.  
  
"What? Was it something I said?" asked Janyu aloud.  
  
In his room, Henry laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Another opportunity lost..." he thought before falling asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Title: His Eyes  
Author: Kimiko Mizu  
  
  
  
When Lily woke up on Saturday mornings, she had certain expectations. Like she'd have to make her own breakfast, watch cartoons, or maybe go over to her cousin Ryo's house and find he'd ripped her favorite teddy bear apart. (Whoo...flashback from the kindergarten years...)  
  
But on this Saturday morning, their was one thing she did not expect.  
  
Her mother.  
  
"M-M-Mom?!" she exclaimed, in total and utter shock.  
  
Lily's mother, Lynette Akiyama, had a very tight work schedule at the pharmacy, which only allowed her to be home a few hours a night, too late for Lily to be awake on a school night.  
  
On the weekends, Lynette worked even more, so she was home less, so it was very shocking for Lily to find her mother sitting down leisurely on the couch of their living room.   
  
"Oh, hi honey." replied Lynette, sipping a cup of coffee and flipping through the newspaper.   
  
"Mom, wh-why are you home from work?" asked Lily, sitting down, still in somewhat shock.  
  
"Honey, can you get my purse for me? I need my wallet." Lynette changed the subject.  
  
Lily obeyed, then proceeded to repeat her question. "Mom, please, what are you doing home? I need to know."   
  
Her mother sighed as she put the newspaper down and looked at her daughter. "Alright, I guess I can't avoid the subject. Lily, honey, I....I got fired."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Lily jumped up. "B-But you've got a new job, right? I mean, we can still pay the bills, right? We're not broke?!"   
  
Lynette shook her head. "I've begun job-hunting, but we're going to need to cut down on buying things. We can't go clothes shopping, and we need to buy only what we'll eat when we go grocery shopping. And Lily?"  
  
"Yes, Mom?"   
  
"I need you quit your after-school activities. I need you here at home."  
  
"WHAT?! But, Mom! That's unfair! I can't quit choir and photography club! I'll be even more of a social outcast!"  
  
"But don't you have all those friends of Ryo's? You know, Takuto and Hika and all them?" asked Lynette.  
  
"Mom, their names are Takato and Rika." replied Lily. "But it's still unfair! I can't hang out with them all the time!"  
  
"Exactly," said Lynette. "That's because you'll be here, after school, doing your homework and chores."  
  
"But MOM! There's this music contest I was going to enter! I HAVE to go!"  
  
"Lily, didn't you just hear me? NO, I need you here at home. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"ME understand?! I understand perfectly fine!" shouted Lily. "YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand how important this is to me!"  
  
"Honey, believe me, I DO understand, but we need to have certain priorities-"  
  
"SCREW PRIORITIES! What about having a LIFE, MOTHER?!" and with that final comment, Lily ran upstairs to her room, crying.  
  
"Lily..." sighed Lynette, as she picked up the phone and began dialing a number. "She just doesn't get it....Oh! Hello?" someone on the other line of the phone picked up.  
  
"Yes, Shinjuku Daily, how may we help you?"  
  
"Hello, I'd like to put an add in the paper, the section for people who need jobs...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On Sunday morning, Lily was still moping in her room. She did come down to eat lunch and dinner, but she didn't say one word to her mother. If there was one good thing Lily was good at, it was being angry.   
  
At 11:00 AM, Lynette quietly knocked on her daughter's door. "Lily? Honey, I'm going out...I'm going to have lunch with someone who may want to hire me...Will you be alright on your own?"  
  
There was no answer.   
  
"Bye, honey." Lynette sighed as she walked downstairs and left the house.   
  
When Lynette left, Lily immediately ran out of her room, fully dressed, and went to fixing her breakfast.  
  
"God...I haven't eaten in HOURS...."  
  
Just then, as if to annoy Lily on purpose, the phone rang.  
  
"Ugh....go....AWAY..." she grumbled, walking out to the living room to get it anyway.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Uh, Lily?"  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER, HENRY?! YOU STALKER!!!!"  
  
"OW! Geez, I'm not a stalker! Ryo gave me your number because we wanted me to call you and remind you about Kenta's party, remember? It's in on Tuesday and you're supposed to bring the movie!"  
  
"But...don't we have school on Tuesday??" asked Lily.   
  
"What, are you a blonde?! We have a two-week vacation off from school, remember? They're remodeling the cafeteria for no apparent reason."  
  
".....Oh, yeah."  
  
Henry was prepared to yell at her again, but sensed some type of sadness in her voice. "Lily, are you...okay?"  
  
"What? Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine, Henry. Look, I've already got the movie so you don't have to worry. Tell Ryo I'm going to meet him, later, alright?" Then she hung up the phone and proceeded to make her breakfast.  
  
"Okay...that's weird...she barely yelled at me at all....Maybe she's got a fever," Henry thought to himself as he hung up his phone.   
  
"Ahhh.....finally....real nutrition." Lily sat down at the kitchen table and began eating. "Ahh...oatmeal never tasted SO good."  
  
Little did Lily know that she soon wouldn't be feeling anything good for quite awhile...  
  
  
*Sorry for not updating soon enough! Stupid FF.Net... ::Grumble, grumble:: RyoxRika coming up soon! Be patient!* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Title: His Eyes  
Author: Kimiko Mizu  
  
  
  
"Hey, come on, Lily! Move it!" shouted Ryo as they walked up the steps to Kenta's house. "Come on, slow poke!"  
  
"Back off, Justice Boy," muttered Lily, keeping the video she promised to bring pressed deeply against her chest underneath her coat. "Justice Boy" was the nickname Lily had for her cousin, on account of his bio-merged form was "Justimon" and his attack "Justice Kick!"  
  
"A little edgy today aren't we, eh, Queen of the Flowers?" Ryo shot back sarcastically; when Lily and Palmon bio-merge, they become Rosemon, known as the Queen of the Flowers.   
  
"Alright, you guys are here!" exclaimed Kenta, throwing open his house's door and letting the arguing cousins inside, where Rika, Kazu, Jeri, and Takato were waiting. Ryo slyly slid onto the couch beside Rika, and the former Digimon Queen didn't do anything to repel him. Kenta joined Kazu at the video game console, and Takato and Jeri were already shyly seated together in a chair, (maybe you might call it a "love seat..").   
  
Lily shrugged off her coat and tossed onto the arm of another large chair before sitting down in it. She looked around, seeing her cousin locking eyes with Rika, and the same thing with Jeri and Takato.   
  
"What the hell?" she thought. "Everyone's so freakin' gushy around here! It's really creepy.."  
  
Lily understood Takato and Jeri; Takato had been the only boy who she didn't 'have trouble with'. As in, she didn't hate him like she did Henry, but she wasn't exactly as close with him as she was with her own cousin Ryo. She'd known about Takato's crush on Jeri which evolved into a shy romance between the two.  
  
Ryo and Rika, she didn't get at all. Rika was the former Digimon Queen, and Ryo was her old competitor. It didn't make sense that 2 old rivals would start dating....did it?  
  
Finally, Henry arrived, "Late as usual," Lily thought, but he walked through the door with little sister Suzie.   
  
"Sorry guys," he said, taking off Suzie's coat. "My parents couldn't get me out of baby-sitting. Do you mind?"   
  
"Well of course we mind, Henry!" exclaimed Kazu. "You can't bring a little kid to a party of thirteen year olds!!!  
  
"Oh, come on, Kazu, she goes to bed waaaay earlier than any of us do," protested Lily. "We'll watch the movie at 8:00, alright?"  
  
"Okay, Lily..." Kazu and Kenta drooled in unison as they both made goo-goo eyes at Lily.  
  
Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance.... and possibly jealousy?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Henry put Suzie to bed at 7:30, Kenta and Kazu brought out the munchies and the tamers and their digimon began pigging out before the movie.   
  
At last, after much begging from Kazu and Kenta, Lily put the movie in.   
  
"So, what ARE we watching, anyway?" asked Takato, blushing as Jeri began snuggling up against him.   
  
"It's Robin Hood: Men in Tights," replied Lily, sitting back down on her seat, which to her annoyance was beside another chair where Henry, AKA "Blue-boy" sat.  
  
"Men in Tights? What kinda movie is that?" asked Ryo, clueless to his cousin's taste in movies.   
  
"It's a spoof of Robin Hood. It's a pretty adult movie, but I think MOST of us," she paused, glaring at Kazu and Kenta, "can handle it.   
  
"Hehehehe..." chuckled the two boys. ^_^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So the movie began, full of sexual jokes, but all in good taste.   
  
Ryo looked over to Lily when Maid Marian began her song. "Go on, cuz, you KNOW you want to."   
  
Lily got red-faced with embarrassment. "Ryo! Knock it off!" Kazu, Kenta, the others, and especially Henry looked at Lily with curiousity.   
  
"Er, uh..." Lily began answering shakily. "What Ryo means is that I should sing along..." She was obviously very embarrassed.   
  
"Well, go on then," encouraged Rika, smiling. "We're all waiting."  
  
"Oh god, I am SO going to KILL Ryo for this..." she thought angrily, but she rewound the video back a few minutes and reluctantly began to sing.  
  
  
"Where is the one that I love most of all?  
When will I hear him call Marian-"  
  
"Lillian," added Ryo. Lily glared at him, but continued the song with her own name.  
  
"When will I hear him call Lillian, Lillian?  
He is the one who can make my life whole  
Joyful Forevermore..."  
  
The next scene in the movie was of Maid Marian in her tub, continuing with the song. Kazu and Kenta had their eyes glued to the TV, Ryo and Takato bashfully tried not to look. Henry couldn't stop looking at Lily.  
  
"I've waited so patiently, for a true love  
When will be come for me, where is he,  
where is he? Oh!  
  
Where is the man who carries the key?  
When will he be with his Lillian, Lillian?  
I cannot wait till he sets my heart free, oh,  
  
When will I know him?  
When will I see him?  
When will I hear him...say 'Lillian, my love?'"  
  
"Wow, Lily, that was really good!" chimed Jeri.  
  
"Yeah, it really was!" agreed Rika.   
  
Lily just kinda shrugged and sheepishly said thanks.   
  
Henry kept looking at her, until she noticed him out of the corner of her eye and remarked, "Take a picture, blue-boy, it'll last longer."  
  
"So. . . what now?" asked Takato when the movie ended.   
  
"Spin the bottle!"  
  
Rika slapped Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"Strip poker!"   
  
Ryo slapped Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"Truth or dare?" The two boys braced themselves. . .   
  
Rika and Ryo nodded.   
  
"Whew . . . "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*End of Ch. 3, p.1! Whatcha thinking so far of mah story? Good, horrible? In-between? TEll me by reviewing! -Kimiko Mizu* 


End file.
